Alien Allies
by ScarletRain7713
Summary: Okay, first fic. Woo! Please no flames or hate comments. Zim meets two strange, older students at school, who also know he's an alien. Unlike Dib, though, they want to.. Help him? Reviews are always appreciated
1. Invader Zim Finds Friends?

After Zim's horrible experience with Keef, he decided not to worry about human 'friends' anymore. He had already proven to the unintellegent life forms that he was a 'normal' child with a weird skin condition, rather than an alien as Dib, his arch rival, always tried to make everyone see. So skool passed without judgement or trouble, other than Dib constantly yelling "Alien!" in the middle of class. That is, until Keef came back: with the squirel his new metal eyes saw as Zim, his best friend. At lunch, a more popular girl noticed and shouted, "Hey! Zim never had a friend, that was that weird kid's squirel's name! What weirdos!" "Yes! He is incapable to make human friends.. Because he's an Alien!" Dib shouted and pointed directly at Zim. He didn't know what was worse: having the risk of his identity being revealed or having to find another human friend.

Then, out of the blue, two figures, a boy and girl, walked with their lunch trays over to Zim in his lonely table. "Hey, buddy," the male said, and winked at Zim. "How've you been?" this boy had black hair with red streaks in it, with red eyes, black pants, and a black and red jacket. Zim looked around. The cafeteria went silent. Then, Zim turned to face the boy and replied,"Fine, how are you doing on this fine day?" taking the window of opportunity not to be exposed. The cafeteria went back to normal again, with kids talking and eating.

"Listen carefully," the girl started. She had brown hair and blue eyes, jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt. "We are in a higher grade, so you probably don't know us well," "But, Dib says were something beyond human, just like he does to you all the time," the boy cut in. Zim looked at them and said,"He thinks you're aliens, too?" "Sorta. He thinks we are part human, part beast," said the brunette. "And he's right," the boy said and smirked evilly. "And we normally pay no attention to Dib, but we had a feeling he was right about you, so we decided to be your partners, if you'd like," the girl finished.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I am a normal Earth child!" Zim yelled. The siblings looked at each other. "No, you're not, and neither are we. We've known, but watched and waited to see if you were a threat," Shane spoke, "And we don't think you or Dib are potential threats. Your evenly matched. You win, he wins. And unless you change your strategy, you'll continue fighting a losing battle," "YOU LIE!" Zim shouted, pointing in Shane's face. "Fine. Have it your way," Kay finished as her and Shane stood. "However, we've been living among normal humans our whole lives, and I think we would benefit you," she finished as her and her brother walked away.

The strange encounter with these two extraterrestrial siblings lingered in Zim's thoughts all afternoon. When the bell rang to go home, he walked outside to find the two again, walking in the direction of the park. "Hmph. I don't need help from other pitiful life forms, especially if they are half filthy, disgusting humans!" he said to himself, and continued on his way to his base.

"Gir!" he called. The small android with glowing red eyes jumped from the couch in front of Zim, saluted, and said,"Yes, my lord!" "How much information have you gathered today while watching the filthy human programs?" Gir's eye's turned from red to a greenish-blue color, and exclaimed,"I learned how to make tacos!" Zim smacked himself in the face, obviously annoyed, and entered his base.

The next day, after skool, Zim looked around for Kay and Shane. He was sure he had gotten out before them, so he could talk about their previous conversation. "Well, hello, Zim" he heard Shane say, and spun around to find the two lurking in the shadows. "I have come to except your offer, since we are all against the humans," Zim said dramatically. The siblings looked at each other and shrugged. "We already asked. You said no," Kay pointed out. "Silence! You shall help me gather information on this pathetic planet, or I shall lay eggs in your stomachs!" he threatened. He heard a growl, and soon his face was about an inch from Shane's. "Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?" he asked, baring not teeth, but fangs. "I am ZIM!" Zim hollared in Shane's face, and pushed him backward. "Shane, Zim, stop. You don't need to fight," Kay said, stepping in the middle of the two. Shane revealed his claws and swung, only to miss and knock off Zim's wig. At this point, both disguises were pretty much gone-Zim's antennas and Shane's fangs and claws were both clearly visible. Zim was preparing to strike back, but the saw several bright flashes.

The three turned their heads to find Dib in a bush, snapping photos of the fight. "Haha! Now, I can show everyone who you truly are!" Dib exclaimed as he jumped out of the bush, and began running as fast as his legs could carry him. "Well, good job to the both of you. Now he's got proof of us!" Kay scolded with her arms crossed. "Don't worry, I'll get him," Shane said. He allowed his half animal self-which is a wolf-to fully show itself, with ears, a tail, and fur. Kay transformed as well, with similar characteristics as Shane, only part fox instead of wolf. With their animal forms, they were able to run twice as fast, and catch up to Dib easily.

"I shall NOT leave my identity in the hands of those two!" Zim yelled, and a communicator was pulled out from his little backpack. "Gir! Come get me! This is urgent!" he said. A few seconds later, Zim saw Gir in his dog suit, using his rockets to propell him in the sky. Zim jumped on, and they too were gaining on Dib.

Meanwhile, Kay and Shane were already just feet away from Dib. "Hmph! Too easy!" Shane exclaimed, and ready to pounce. Dib turned to see this, so he immediatly stopped and ducked, which made Shane fly a few inches above him. His face probably would have met concrete, had he not caught himself and rolled at the last second. "Why, you little..." Shane started as Kay caught up to him. "Ha!" Dib gloated, and held up his camera in victory. Something he shouldn't have done, since Zim flew by and snatched the camera from Dib's grasp. "Hey!" he whined, and now all three were following Zim and Gir. "Mwahahahaha!" he laughed. They were in the woods now, passing by several large trees, when Gir saw a squirel in one of them. "Ohh, a squirel!" he yelped, and turned to fly in the direction of the small creature. "No Gir, NO!" Zim said, but hit a branch, and fell off Gir, forced to kiss the ground below him.

Dib and Shane caught up, each having one hand on the device containing evidence of supernatural beings. As the three boys were trying to pull the camera towards him, Kay walked up, and kicked the camera out from underneath all three grasps. Their eyes followed the direction of the camera, which smacked against a tree branch, causing it to shatter. "Problem solved," she stated. The three males looked at her in disbeilef. "Nooooo! It's NOT over! You hear me? You two and Zim WILL be exposed for the true monsters you are! Then the world will see that I'm not insane!" Dib shouted, and turned to walk home.

"Well, that was certainly something," Shane admitted. "And it wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't gotten into it," his sister pointed out. "Yes, that is true," Zim agreed, for once with someone other than himself. "Alright, Zim. We can call this a truce, and we'll help you with the humans," Shane extended his arm. Zim returned the gesture, firmly gripped Shane's hand and shook, symbolizing the beginning of a new partnership among fellow extraterrstrial beings. 


	2. Dib's counter

"Why would Zim form an alliance with two half human half animal creatures so suddenly? They ARE part human, after all, and he hates humans," Dib asked himself out loud as he paced his living room. Sitting on the couch, playing a Game Slave was his little sister Gaz. She was far scarier and tougher than Dib, but for some reason he continues to annoy her as the severity of the situation with Zim got worse. "Would you quit talking? Your voice is making me sick, and I'm trying to beat this last level." "You don't understand! The fate of all man kind rests in my hands, and now I'm out-numbered! Kay and Shane are working with Zim!""Kay's friends with Zim now? When did she stoop so low?" Gaz asked. "Wait, you know her?" Dib asked back, wide eyed. "Well, yea, from Skool. We were cool for a while, but I didn't think she would hang out with a loser like Zim," Gaz replied, not looking up from her game. "See? Doesn't that make you wonder what they're up to?" Dib asked, trying to persuade his sister into helping him investigate. "Not really..." she replied. Dib slapped his forehead and groaned in frustration. "Come on, Gaz. I'll convince dad to take us to Bloaty's and buy you the Game Slave 2 when it comes out," Dib begged. Gaz's eyes widened at the deal, and accepted.

The next day at Skool, Zim entered his class, snickering about a comment Shane had made. What it was, no one knew, but it must have been about Dib, considering Zim laughed a bit more once he looked in his direction. Dib walked over to Zim's desk and said, "I don't know what you're up to Zim, I'll stop you! You, Kay, and Shane! Then I'll reveal the three of you to the world!", and walked back to his seat.

After listening to Ms. Bitters mutter the word 'doom' for a few hours, the bell rang for lunch. Zim met Kay and Shane in the hall, and were walking towards the cafeteria, until they saw Gaz standing against the wall. "Hey, Kay," she said, and motioned for her to come. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she told the two males, and went over to Gaz. "What's up with Zim? I didn't think you'd wanna hang out with a weirdo like him," Gaz stated while they walked toward the lunch line. "I don't know, Gaz. I just figured since Dib believes so strongly that he's an alien, I would find out for myself," Kay said, trying to convince Gaz that there was nothing unusual going on without completely lying. Kay happened to be a pretty bad liar, plus, she liked Gaz. She was one of the first people that became a friend when Kay and Shane started going to skool with her.

"Well, alright. Do you wanna come over to play Game Slave later?" Gaz asked. "I don't see why I couldn't. Unless Shane needs me for something today." She replied, a little bit surprised. Gaz has only invited Kay over to play Game Slave once or twice, and they've been acquaintances/friends for about half the school year. "But if your brother gets too pushy, I'm smacking him upside the head," Kay warned. "Do you think I care?" Gaz asked blankly. "I didn't think so," Kay replied before taking a bite of whatever part of her lunch that was edible.

Finally, after the second half of the day, the bell rang to dismiss students. The newly found partners were walking back to Zim's base, with Dib and Gaz following. Where she would normally tun left to go to Zim's place, Kay turned right to follow Gaz and Dib. "Where are you goin', Kay? It's this way," Shane said. "I'll be there in a bit. Gaz invited me over." she said. "Be careful, Kay," Shane said, and gave Dib a death glare. He cowered behind his sister as Kay replied,"I'll be fine. The worst thing that could happen is me getting dominated at Game Slave," Kay assured, and followed Gaz to her and Dib's home.

"Why did you invite her to our house? She's the enemy!" Dib whispered to his sister. "Maybe I didn't feel like putting up with you by myself today," Gaz responded. "Wait, this could be an opportunity to expose them! Do you know any weaknesses?" Dib asked. Gaz growled, and replied,"No, I don't." Dib backed off a bit, and turned his attention to Kay. "So, enjoying being partners with a fellow paranormal monster?" "I'd watch it if I were you. You're only a few words short of me blacking your eye," She replied while baring her teeth. He backed off of her, too, now seeing a reason why she and his sister became friends.

Meanwhile, on Shane and Zim's walk back, Shane became worried about his slightly younger sibling. "What if he runs tests, or electrocutes her, or... Do you think this is funny?" he asked, turning to Zim, who was smirking through Shane's worrying thoughts. "You have no need to worry. She can contact us whenever she may need us," "How?" Shane asked as they walked through the front door. "Well, we were discussing the issue of the Dib-stink last night, and came up with a plan," Zim said. Shane's panicked expression didn't change. Zim continued," Last night, we developed communication devices, disguised as human wristwatches. Kay is wearing her's while infiltrating the Dib-worm's base," Zim said, and gave Shane his. "Why wasn't I told about this?" he said, and quickly put it on. Zim shrugged, and replied "Forgot."

Back at Dib's, Gaz sat on one side of the couch and Kay on the other, each with a controller hooked up to a system that was plugged into the TV. Both were mashing buttons and moving joysticks, while Dib observed from a chair. Gaz had destroyed Kay in the game, then went into the kitchen for cold pizza while Kay remained on the couch. "What are you doing, Dib?" Kay asked without making eye contact, "Taking notes on how normal beings socialize? If I were you, I would be," Dib groaned, and went into the kitchen as well. "Perfect," Kay said to herself, jumped off the couch, quietly stepped into Dib's room, and truned on her wrist communicator.

"Zim? Can you hear me?" In a second, she could see Zim's face on the screen and he replied, "Yes, I hear you, Kay." She could see and hear Shane freaking out in the background, wanting to be sure she was still in one piece. "Tell Shane I'm fine. Now, then, what do you want me to do?" she asked Zim. "Destroy any evidence the Dib-creature may have," Zim responded. "And investigate," Shane added, "The more we know about the enemy, the easier it will be to take him out," "Got it. Going to stand-by mode," Kay said, and turned the watch's screen off without completely shutting it down. She began going through cameras and computer files, not finding any credible evidence but instead finding more personal photos. She looked through, some made her laugh or go "Aww,", but she remembered she had a job to do, and continued doing so.

"You scared Kay away with your enormous head. Thanks a lot, Dib," Gaz commented as she returned to the living room. "She... left? Just like that? But how if we didn't hear the door..." he trailed off and ran into his room. He swung the door open, and found her holding some type of device. "Computer, intruder!" He shouted. Their was giant metallic grippers extended from the ceiling, trying to grab her, but she was hard to capture. Unfortunately, the computer also blocked off the window and door with a solid steel barrier, so she was basically trapped. Dib tried to at least slow her down so the claws could grasp her, but he had no luck.

She pushed a button on her watch, reactivating the screen, and said,"Zim! Shane! I gotta abort, I've been caught! I need help!" Then, one gripper caught her by her wrist, and the other by her other, so further communication was cut off. 'I hope they got that..' She thought to herself as she was dragged along Dib's carpet against the wall, where the grippers held her as if she was being crucified. "Well, I guess your plan was a total bust, huh? Thought you could sneak into my base and steal my technology and information? Well you can't." he mocked. "I managed to get in here at least. I say not bad for a first try," Kay replied, enjoying the banter. Dib growled, and searched her pockets for anything she could have grabbed from his room.

"I'm clean, can I go home now?" She asked, getting annoyed. "Not just yet," Dib replied and gave a wicked grin. Kay, who never saw Dib as a potential threat, was now becoming nervous. He picked up a strange looking collar. "Uhhh.. What's that?" Kay asked, though wasn't sure if she wanted the answer. "This collar should force you to come out of your human form and into your real, half-fox half-human form," he explained and strapped it on her neck. It was a challenge for Dib, considering her biting and kicking. But, with some bite marks and bruises, he succeeded. "Now, then, time for a test run," he stated, and he pulled a remote from his pocket and turned a dial. The collar lit up, and Kay groaned, holding back the machine's attempt to forcefully make her swap forms.

"I admire your strength, Kay, but you better just give up. I don't want to have to hurt you," Dib taunted. She struggled, trying to break free of the grasp that the metallic claws had on her. "I'm.. not.. showing you.. anything.." She replied through bared teeth. However, her teeth had grown into the fangs she had while in her fox/human form. "Ha! The machine is already working, and it's on low power!" he said, and turned the dial to high. "Arrrghhh!" She howled as the pain increased. Dib, although he wouldn't admit it there, was beginning to feel bad for inflicting so much pain on her. In reality, beast or not, Kay and Shane never really did anything to try to destroy the human race, like Zim. They were trying to fit in. The worst they've ever done was agree to helping Zim, and they never really said they were going to destroy humans-just teach them a lesson about the treatment of other beings. Suddenly, Dib's wall was busted open as Zim piloted his ship into the outside of Dib's room. Zim and Shane jumped in, the room. Zim tackled Dib, and turned the dial so the machine turned off. The computer's grippers let go of Kay, letting her fall to her knees, and then on the floor, having fully reverted to her half animal self. Shane picked her up bridal style, and took her back to the ship. Zim got in, and took off quickly in order to get back so Kay could recover.

Neither Kay nor Shane came to skool the next day. She was still in recovery, and Shane, who was a protective brother, stayed to care for her. Dib was a bit worried. He didn't know why, but he was hoping Kay had at least survived. He wanted to be a paranormal investigator, not a murderer. So once he saw Zim at lunch, he walked over, and asked, "How is she?" "Why do you want to know, Dib-filth? You're the one who caused her the pain," "I know, but I didn't mean to hurt her so bad she couldn't come to skool," He replied. Zim hesitated, but said, "She should be back by next week. Be thankful Shane is not here, you wouldn't survive."  
>He sighed with relief, and said "Thanks, Zim,"<p>

When Zim returned to his base, he found Kay lying on his couch, where she had been since the incident. Shane was sitting on the couch beside her, only leaving her alone to use the bathroom or get her something, which he mainly had Gir do anyway. "How are you, Kay?" Zim asked. "Much better, Zim," she replied. "You just wait until the next time I see Dib. His head won't be so big when I'm through with him," Shane said, getting more upset. Kay sat up, placed her hand on his, and shook her head 'no'. "You don't need to fight my battles, Shane. Plus, teaming up with Zim, we should have expected more from him. He's a smart kid, and we were careless," Shane and Zim looked at each other, then back to her. "It's not like he was out to kill me," "How do you know that?" Zim asked. She smiled, "I just know. I could tell by looking last night. I bet he regretted it, and mentioned it to you at skool, huh Zim?" "Yes, he did. He was actually concerned with your condition," he stated. "Exactly my point. If he was out to kill us, he wouldn't have been worried. He wants to expose us, though. Both are bad, but there's a difference," she stated. The two nodded in agreement. "Now, I'm gonna get some sleep," she said, and laid back down on the couch. Zim took Gir down to the base, where he wouldn't disturb her as the over-protective brother remained, and also fell asleep on the floor.


	3. Shane's Temper

**Ok, I know I haven't posted any new chapters, and I'm sorry! I was caught up in school and family issues, but all good now. No more excuses lol.**

Shane and Zim were walking to skool Monday morning, still without Kay. She had gotten Shane to trust that she would be fine by herself while he went and got their make up work. On their way, they saw Dib and Gaz, also walking to school. Shane wanted to teach Dib a thing or two about messing with his sister, but Kay's words rang in his head. "_You don't need to fight my battles, Shane._" He smirked slightly, and would respect her decision. "What are you smiling at, Shane-beast?" Zim asked, snapping Shane out of his thoughts. "Oh, um, nothing. Nothing important."

They arrived at skool and went to their separate classes. While Zim could manage sitting in his classroom for a few hours, Shane found it almost unbearable today. It seems as though when the siblings are together, they're a force to be reckoned with. One stands up for the other, and that's how its always been. He smirks again as he remembers the first day of school, shoving another boy up against a wall for 'accidentally' smacking Kay in the face with a soccer ball. And the time Kay had nearly knocked some girl out for calling Shane harsh names. He was then taken out of his trance when a pencil was flung across the room and hit his head, followed by a few muffled laughs. "The maturity level in this classroom is dangerously low..." he mumbled, and continued his work.

It seemed as time flew when the lunch bell rang. Shane was exhausted, having to work non-stop since he walked in in order to catch up. He made his way through the cafeteria to meet Zim. Unfortunately, he was stopped by a bulky, dirty blond classmate, Dauf, as he was walking to the table. "Well, look who's lost his other half," he said tauntingly. The two have hated each other since the first day of skool, and more so when Shane found out that Dauf liked his sister. He warned him never to come around him or Kay, but he was persistent. "She's sick, so get lost, jerk," Shane said, trying to walk past, but he wasn't letting him through. "I mean it, move," Shane said, and shoved Dauf back a few feet. He walked up and did the same to Shane. By now they were drawing attention, and students were forming a circle around them. Zim fought through the crowd to see what was going on.

"Come on, you wuss! I'm right here," Dauf said, practically begging Shane to nail him and get suspended. That way, he could get to talk to Kay without Shane in his way. Shane clenched his fists and grit his teeth, then relaxed and chuckled as he said, "Sorry, I don't hit girls." The cafeteria broke into giggles. Dauf's face was red with anger and embarrassment. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone began chanting. "That's it!" he exclaimed, and propelled himself forward and swung a fist at Shane, who quickly dodged. Dauf kept moving forward and ran into a group of students who were cheering him on. He stood, and tried to swing again but Shane was smaller and faster than him. "You can't win if you can't hit me," Shane said in the middle of his swift movements to avoid contact. Dauf began to run out of breath, and stopped.

"Oh, is it my turn?" Shane asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. He walked over to Dauf, who was knelled over panting. Shane quickly kicked Dauf's legs out from under him, and he landed on his back with a thud. Shane stepped hard on his chest, and bent down so that Dauf could hear him loud and clear. "Listen up and listen good. I'm tired of putting up with you and your crap. Your not tough, not cool, and defiantly not with _my_ sister. So leave me and her be, and we won't have any more problems," He stepped off of Dauf, only to pick him up by the collar of his shirt, which surprised most of the kids watching, considering Shane wasn't all that muscular and Dauf had an easy thirty pounds on him. Even Zim's eyes widened. He knew Shane had speed; he didn't know about his strength. Shane brought Dauf's face inches away from his own and continued, "Are we clear?" Dauf nodded quickly. "Good," Shane said, then lowered him back on the floor, just in time for the bell to ring to go back to class.

Everyone in Shane's class went silent when he walked through the door. He smiled to himself and thought, "_Finally, some respect around here. I may not be able to fight Kay's battles, but I can fight my own_." When his teacher came back in, even he seemed surprised that his usually talkative, loud students were quiet and ready to begin there next lesson. Only a few moments had past, and an announcement, calling Shane and Dauf to the office was heard. The two boys stood. Whispers were heard as they left to see the principal.

"Have a seat, boys," the principal said in a stern voice. "Now, tell me, what brings you two in here. One at a time." "Well," they said, then glared at each other. "Let's start with you, Dauf," the principal said. "Of course," Shane said under his breath as Dauf began. "Well, sir, I bumped into Shane at lunch, and he totally freaked out and started punching me for no reason!" "You little liar!" Shane yelled as he stood over Dauf. "Sit down, Shane. Honestly, you and Kay are normally so well behaved. Please, continue, Dauf," said the principal. Shane growled, but obeyed. "Then, he threw me on the floor and walked away," he finished. "Shane!" exclaimed the principal. "Ask anyone, that is _not _how it happened," he exclaimed in defense, and told what really happened. "I see.. well, you both get detention, Dauf, for two weeks," "Heehee," Shane scoffed. "And Shane.. You are suspended for one week," he finished. "That's right! In your fa—WHAT?" he said in the middle of gloating. "Can't you see you've traumatized this boy?" he asked, and walked over to comfort Dauf, who was hiding a grin. "But-" "No buts!" the principal interrupted. "Now both of you, get to class."

The walk home Shane and Zim took remained quiet for a few moments, until Shane spoke up, "I've been suspended for the rest of this week," Zim turned his head to face him. As usual, Dib and Gaz were following, having seen everything at lunch also. "I only put up with him for Kay's sake, but I just couldn't take anymore. If she finds out.. I don't know what she'll think. She just wanted me to stay out of trouble so I wouldn't 'lose control', if you know what I mean," Zim nodded, knowing he meant transforming in front of all those people would've been possible if Shane hadn't kept calm. "But, I'm fine, so... Yeah, you don't have to stay quiet. You normally don't shut up about a plan or an idea when we're on our way home."

"Your power is just incredible!" Zim exclaimed out of the blue, making Shane slightly jump, then smirk. "I wasn't even trying," Shane replied and made sure Dib and Gaz were no longer following. "That's why Kay and I thought we'd make a good team. She's got speed, I've got strength, you've got technology, and Gir is the comic relief," He finished, joking on the last one, but Zim disregarded it and said, "Yes, yes, and in good time, this planet shall fall into the hands of the Irken army!" Zim exclaimed, followed by his evil laugh. "Whatever you say," Shane placed his hand on the door knob to Zim's base. "Just don't let Kay know right now. I want her to concentrate on getting better, not worry about me." "He said quietly. "Zim takes no orders!" he exclaimed in reply. Shane growled and barred his fangs. "But I will respect your request this time, Shane-beast," he added.

They walked in and saw Kay on the couch, reading a children's book to Gir. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Shane asked, setting her make-up work beside her. "I'm fine. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" she asked. Both Shane and Zim's eyes widened a bit. "Nope. It's skool, nothing interesting ever happens," Shane answered coolly. "How about Dib, Zim? Did you find anything out?" she continued. "Not quite. The Dib-worm has been suspiciously quiet," he replied. "He may be up to something..." Kay thought as Shane breathed a mental sigh of relief. "I'll get on it, Kay. Don't worry, just catch up on your work. It's surprisingly easy," Shane suggested. "I guess," she responded after a minute, and reached in her bag.

"I think I'll be ok to go back tomorrow," Kay said randomly while working. "What if you fail to transform back to your human appearance?" Zim asked. "I've been trying all day. I've mostly got it," she said standing up. "See?" she asked, pointing to her back side to show that her tail was no longer in sight. "Plus, my fangs and claws are hidden. I just need to rest so I can hide my ears tomorrow, no biggie." "Hmmm," Shane hummed. "Don't you 'Hmmm' me, I won't go if I'm not ready," she sharply replied. "Alright, alright, calm yourself," Shane replied, and the phone rang. Shane knew it was probably the principal, calling to inform parents (in this case, Kay) about his suspension.

"I got it," Kay said, and started toward the phone. Shane quickly cut in front of her and said, "No no it's ok, you do your work," he said. Irritated, she snatched the phone from his hand. "What are you up to?" she asked before she said, "Hello," into the phone. Shane's eyes were widened and he inched toward the door. "Where you goin', Shane?" Gir asked loudly. Kay hung up the phone and shot him a nasty look. "He's not going anywhere, Gir," She calmly answered. Shane threw open the door and ran out as if his life depended on it. Kay stood still, and her expression went from cold to normal almost instantly as she began to laugh. "Wait, what is so funny? And why are you not trying to destroy him?" Zim asked, kind of confused. "It's amusing how he's afraid of me sometimes. I figure the scare is punishment enough," "You and the Shane-beast are stranger than the humans," Zim said, apparently not understanding. "Thank you, Zim. I say we figure out another plan to get information from Dib," she suggested as she and Zim made their way to the underground lair.

**Well, not the best, but it gets better. Plus, I've had writer's block forever now, so I'm kinda satisfied. :)**


End file.
